The present invention relates to device authentication, and more specifically, to mapping a device based on characteristics of the device.
Computing devices contain multiple different unique identification numbers for different aspects of the system. For example, a mobile device may contain a UDID from an operating system, an IMEI based on its mobile network connection, a MAC address based on its wifi connection, and a serial number for any component part. Such identifiers may be used to identify components or pieces of a computing device, and may be unique to that computing device.